Birthday Mission
by Lillith987
Summary: America made it his mission to celebrate every countries birthday and he succeeded. But it looks like they missed our favorite Brit's. "But wait...Does anybody know England's birthday!" "No..." Well thats a problem. /mention of England x world. Why? Cuz its adorable./


A/N Happy Birthday England! I love you very much and I am proud to have written this to you!

Rated: T

Warning: Mention of YAOI boy x boy so watch out. Everything else is all so fluffy~!

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. I only own this story and the plot.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_/Passage from journal/_

Birthday Mission

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

"Alright guys! Yesterday was the last birthday celebrated so that means mission accomplish!" America exclaimed, wavering his hands before taking his signature pose.

Japan wavered his hand hesitantly,"Nani? What are you talking about, America-san?"

"Oh! Well the mission was to celebrate all the nations birthday this year and we did it! Pretty cool, huh?"

France smirked, folding his arms and leaning against his seat, "Oui, though I didn't really think that it would have succeeded, since this idiot handled it. Of course my party was the best, especially when Hungary and Ukraine came out of the cake, shame the Italians didn't join them."

"Fusososo, they were in mine~! Eran tan lindos!"

"S-Shut up tomato bastard!" Romano cursed, crossing his arms. They only did that because they didn't know what to give him!

"Well, mine was like, totally awesome! There were ponies and like, the bounce house was pink!" Hong Kong nodded, finding himself listening to Poland talk about his party, "...Mine was lumped with Canada since we share the same birth date, but there was amazing fireworks and the hockey theme was interesting..."

America jumped into the conversation," Hahahaha! Mine was just awesome! Did you see all the fireworks and food?!"

The room then broke into loud chatter about their parties, saying that theirs were better. Even Germany, who was annoyed with America's outburst that started the chatter, was in the discussion, proudly talking about his massive beer slide and camp out theme. They happily continued their chatter until it suddenly began to die down.

People noticed that something was wrong. Why is there no one yelling at them shut up or stop? They continued again, this time even louder than before, but it ended the same way. An awkward silence filled the room, each one trying to figure out what is missing.

Suddenly, Romano and Italy gave a small "Oh!" in unison. They whipped their heads left and right before nodding at each other.

Germany gave them a confuse look. "What is it, Italy, Romano?"

They stopped and stared at Germany and the others, Italy in disappointment and Romano in annoyance.

"Didn't you notice, Doitsu? Eng-"

"England is not here, dumbasses."

All the nations suddenly scanned the room, shock to see that in fact, the British Nation was not present. "W-Where is he?"

Romano raised an eyebrow, " He had something to take care of and couldn't come."

"Ve~ Thats why those scary looking guys are here!"

Scotland, Wales, and Ireland perked up when Italy called and pointed at them. They slowly nodded, "Ahh, so thats why we're here. I thought Bunn- I mean England, was here and we just needed to be here. Regret it at lease, since we have to sit and listen to this American bastard."

"Hey! Thats not nice."

"I wasn't tryin' to be nice you bloody American." The nations ignored Scotland and America, turning towards the Italian brothers in suspicion. " So, how did you guys know he had something to do when his suppose brothers didn't even know?"

Italy smiled, " England told Fratello and I when we were over his house for tea!"

Romano nodded, "Yeah. The man's food taste like shit but he does make some good tea."

China flared up, wanting to argue about that, but he grudgingly agreed. England really does make some delicious tea. America pouted, not happy that he was not invited. Romano smirked and Italy grinned at that. He pouted some more. "Humph, Whatever! I bet England didn't come because he was jealous that my party was better...than..his?"

He suddenly froze, a look of horror written all over his face. France waved his hand frantically in front of America's face. "Hello? Amérique? Are you still there?"

America remained un responsive before he suddenly got smacked by a dark blue sheath, causing him to fall to the ground, "A-Ah! Sorry America-san, but you were creeping me out..."

America slowly got back up, his bangs covered his eyes. The group became more nervous. "Hey..Did we celebrate England's birthday?"

Everyone's face paled immensely. "No, we didn't. But we can make it up to him this yea-"

"Do we even know when it is?!"

The room went dead silent, everyone slowly taking everything in. They glared harshly at the ground as they clenched their fists. No...They don't know at all. England never mentioned his birthday to anyone, less celebrated it. So that means...

Spain growled, quickly marching up to the British isle and stared down at Scotland. " You mean to tell us that...nobody ever spent time or told him happy birthday?!"

He glared back at Spain, eyes becoming cold before glancing at the ground in shame. Spain snarled before walking towards the door, stopping right at the entrance and glanced back, " Well? Are we going or not?" Everyone stood, eyes filled with determination as they stormed out of the room. They headed towards the planes, planning to go to the one person who might know. That person was also not currently here.

They are going to find out and celebrate England's birthday, whether the Brit likes it or not.

oOoOoOo

England shuffled papers together before signing each one, one after another. He got most of his work done that was due next week, since he finished the once that were due this week. Honestly, he couldn't believe his Queen and Minister commanded him to do work instead of going to the meeting that was scheduled today.

He was not worried since Germany is there to keep things in order, but he couldn't help but get a strange feeling that something was going to happen. He sighed, signing the last document before putting the stack of paperwork with the others. He could go and do more work, but he opted to leave his office and go outside.

He rested himself against a rather large tree, finding his mind wandering. "Wonder how that plan America did went." He said out loud, gazing at the leaves on the tree as it moved gently with the wind. Of course he knew the answer already, the idiot wouldn't have stop until he succeeded. He must have finished the year with the Italian brothers.

England thought it was stupid for America to start this plan in the month of April last year when he thought of the idea and end it at March this year. Secretly though, he was glad that everyone got to have fun on their birthday. Being a country is a lot of work and it sometimes get in the way of things such as having fun or relaxing.

England ran his finger on the brim of his tea cup that he brewed before coming out there. He should stop thinking about the other nations. He sighed, lifting himself off the ground and sat his cup on a table near by. He then walked inside his house to grab some supplies before returning outside, carrying a small bucket of gardening tools. He layed a small straw hat with a green ribbon wrapped around it on top of his head and sighed, "It's such a nice day. My work is all done so this is a perfect time to do some gardening."

A rare smile appeared on his face as he lightly planted flowers and checked on the once already growing. He watered them individually, making sure each was taken care of. He then went to the far corner, grabbing small pots that carried baby trees. England planted them carefully in a line, making sure each one had enough space between them before watering them. He then walked around outside, examining each plant he had and the animals around them.

After all that was done, he leaned against his railings of stairs, sipping the tea he left on the table. _'Its rare that I get to do things like this anymore...'_ England glanced at his watch and straightened himself. Maybe he can get some housework done before it gets late.

He entered his house and opened a closet near by, revealing a small green frilly apron with a small handkerchief that is tied around your heard, cleaning tools, and a small black feather duster. England laughed mentally to himself, silently thanking Japan for giving him some cleaning supplies. His large emerald eyes took a strange glint as he put on the apron and handkerchief, tying a small belt around his waist to hold the supplies.

He stood in the room confidently, scanning the room with his eyes. He and Japan are not the definition of housewives for nothing. He just hoped that the others would not do anything stupid or worse, cause trouble to him himself.

Wishful thinking...

oOoOoOo

"Good day mates! What brings you blokes to the outback?"

The whole world -well the ones who were at the meeting- were currently in front of Australia's house, each giving him a piercing stare. Not that Australia dislike any of them, its just them all surrounding his house is really creeping him out.

Getting visits like these are not normal, heck, the whole world didn't know he existed until England introduced him to everyone!

Spain was the first of them to speak, "Amigo, we need to ask you something muy importante." Australia blinked. They're here to ask him some questions?

"Oh, well ok then! Come inside!" He led him inside his living room and motioned them to take a seat. He flopped himself on his couch and grinned at them, "Shoot."

He was then shouted and grabbed at by the group. The shouts then turned to arguments, each one trying to get what they are saying to the poor ex British colony. He felt like a rag doll at the clutches of the group and he couldn't understand a word they are saying. Good thing he was raised by England, huh?

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Australia growled, finally fed up with the stupid arguments and grabbing.

The group stilled, almost in shock before they shook it off, well, almost everybody, "Dude~! You sounded like England!" Australia groaned, smacking his forehead. Leave it to America to not know shit.

He just decided to nod at America before turning to Hong Kong, who was the silent one in the pathetic arguments. "You, can you tell what is going on?"

Hong Kong gave him a blank stare before asking calmly in a soft voice, "Do you know when Daddy's birthday is?"

Australia stilled, giving the group a strange look, "...You mean you guys don't know either?" Everyone groaned, anime falling to the ground. Well, there goes their last hope.

Australia rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers, a wide grin planted on his face, "Ah! Why don't we go and ask Mum's queen? She might know!"

"Yah, that's true! Lets go!"

"But wait, why do you call Iggy mom and Dad?"

"...Just shut up and lets go, America."

And thus the group went on their long journey to the country of England that should have taken hours but only took like a couple of minutes to get there. They burst into the building and demanded to see the queen -politely of course, or else England will have their arse.-

Not a moment later, the queen of England greeted them with a small smile as she gracefully walked up to them. "Hello gentleman. Please follow me."

She led them to a dining room where she sat right at the end of the large table, the rest respectfully taking a seat. Tea was set out for them all around the table. She took a small sip of her tea before settling it down and nodding her head at the group, "So, what may I do for you all?"

Australia coughed before answering, "Well your majesty, we came to ask if you knew when England's birthday was. None of us seem to know at all."

She blinked, then blinked again. "Honestly, I-I don't really know." More groans.

Not even the queen knew?!

She tapped her fingers on the table before straightening suddenly, "Oh wait! I have a book here that might have what your looking for..." She excused herself and rushed out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a large blue book with a black buckle wrapped around it.

As she flipped it open, Spain, Italy, and Romano asked her a question. "Um...Why doesn't England celebrated his birthday?"

She hummed, "To tell you the truth, no one really knows. England is not one to express enjoyment for something that has to do with him. He would rather someone else be happy then for him to experience it himself."

"Then, how would this book tell us if he never told anybody?"

She chuckled, crossing her fingers when she found the page she was looking for. "Well, maybe his late majesty got England to tell him." The group of nations raised their eyebrows in question.

"Late Majesty?"

"Yes, maybe England's king wrote it down in this book before he passed away." America stood from his seat and glanced behind her shoulder curiously, "So who is the king dude?"

"The 'King dude' was his royal majesty King Alfred, who was a very great ruler for Britain."

America's eyes widened, stumbling back a bit. "Whoa, hey hamburger bastard, isn't that the human name England gave you?" He nodded slowly, staring at the book in amazement.

The queen gave a hesitant nod before examining the page. She scrolled down the passage until she found something that might be useful.

She then motioned the other nations to listen before reading the passage.

_/The bloke is really hard to figure out, no matter how many times I talk to him or see him out in battle. My country is strong and powerful but he always put on a mask and kept his secrets locked away. _

_As my time as a ruler, there was one thing I wanted to know for I never heard an utter nor seen it happen to him. "Tell me, England!" I would call to him when we were alone in the throne room. He would just shake his head before straightening, ready to act on any order I gave him._

_It is a gift and a curse that my country is so stubborn._

_Now as I laid on my death bed, I finally learn what I wanted to hear. It was a few hours ago when he came to visit me in my room that I asked him the question. "England, please tell me."_

_England looked the other way, hiding the tears that might have shed. He seemed like he was not going to answer me until I heard him whisper softly, almost un sure. "...Its today, my liege."_

_I smiled, "Then I can finally proudly say, Happy Birthday. I am proud to have served you." _

_He flinched, his shoulders beginning to shake even more. He took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door. He stopped at the entrance ant glanced at me, giving a bitter smile, "And I to you, my liege."_

_That boy, I hope he will have people to love and take care of him in the near future. Though I am sure he will do just fine, after all, England is hard to take down. I can feel that my time is almost up. _

_The irony. The day that I am to die, was the day my country received life. To think that day is.../_

"April 23."

The room went silent, taking in the new found information. They know, they finally know!

Spain smiled cheerfully before something dawned on him, causing his whole face tp pale. "Wait...What day is today?"

The queen perked up, "Oh! Well it is April...2...3..."

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where's England?!"

oOoOoOo

England muttered silently to himself, setting his tools down and walking to his front door. He had finally finished cleaning his home and was about to relax until his door bell rung and the door was pounded furiously. He slowly opened the door, ready to scowled the people who were making the racket, but all he did was stumble into a group of nations standing by his door.

"What is this?" He glanced at the massive crowd that surrounded his home, all wearing large grins on their faces.

Australia pushed through the nations and saluted England happily, "Good day Mum! How are ye?"

England was about to reply until he was tackled by said nation and four others. He groaned, gazing at the faces of Hong Kong, Australia, and his brothers who were grinning down at him. "...I've been better. Now would you all get off of me?"

They did in fact got up, but they also pulled the Brit with them, dragging the surprise nation out the door. The rest followed shortly behind. _'Where the hell are they taking me?'_ England would have put up a fight, but he sort of trusted the ones pulling him and he was too tired to fight back. He cursed them under his breath, noticing that the scenery changed to a park.

He barely registered that the group stopped moving and he was positioned better. He dusted himself off and gave them a glare, "Now what is this all abou-"

He stopped, finally glancing around his surroundings and found himself lost for words. They were at the park, trees towering over them with balloons tied on the branches, tables were set into columns, each one have some type a dessert or present at the center of it. A stadium was right by it, already having the equipment set out and ready to go on stage. The main colors were green and black, which all the nations were wearing, he noticed. A large banner hung above them, reading "_Happy Birthday England!_"

England stuttered, trying to make everything make sense. "W-What is this...?"

"Its for you England. We're sorry that we missed you on our mission."

Japan stepped up, holding a small black remote with a red button on the middle. "Happy Birthday, Asa-san." He the pushed the red button.

Flashes of light decorated the sky and the balloons from the branches suddenly took off into the air. Everyone then screamed Happy Birthday to him, singing the song merrily. Once it was done, they stared at him expectantly.

England covered his mouth with his right hand, his large Emerald eyes clouded with hot tears. "Y-You...bloody...i-idiots!"

The tears flowed, dampening his cheeks. Spain, being the closest to England, rubbed the salty tears away with his thumb. "You know, Inglaterra, you have kept this for too long. Let us celebrate and take care of you, si?"

England shut his eyes, not caring that he was crying. How long was it that he heard those words? How long was it that he was cherished? ' _Rome, Alfred, all of you.' _"Your all such idiots!"

No..he shouldn't be happy, he shouldn't react to this at all. America gave him a look before sighing loudly, picking the Brit up bridal style. "W-Whaa..?"

"We know how you are Iggy. I'm just letting you know that you better get use to this, because we are going to celebrate this day every year."

"To gain back the years that were lost." The Italians finished, following America to the large cake that lied in the middle of the park.

England shook, not believing what he had heard. Why? Why do they care? He was used to this. He had always treated this day like any other, so why?

England was slowly put back down on the ground, the group standing behind him and their bosses stood in front of him. His queen stepped up and shook her head at him, "You really are something else, England, one day you are going to worry me to my grave!" England stared at the ground, not knowing what to do. " You are extremely strong England, but you work too hard and show little emotion. Its time for you to relax. So Happy Birthday, my country."

England lips quivered, feeling his eyes brim with tears again. He took a deep breath and bowed to his queen and the other bosses. He then turned to his fellow nations. The next thing he did caused everyone to blush furiously, eyes widening in shock.

England smiled at them.

A true smile, one that was only ever seen once by Rome and his King.

"Thank you..."

oOoOoOo

"Phew! I gotta admit, that was pretty fun!"

France chuckled, "Of course Amérique, after all, we planned the whole thing."

"Shut up and help with the cleaning Frog."

England's party was a huge success, ending pretty late. All the nations had fun, laughing and drinking together. England joined them, but he showed little emotion and always ended up taking care of one of them. Now that is over, everyone was helping clean up. Even England helped, who had to argue with the others to let him do it.

After that was done, Spain and the Italian brothers smirked before snatching the unsuspecting Brit by the arm. "Va-manos Inglaterra! We haven't given you our present yet! Your still a virgin, right?"

England flushed as he was dragged by the three smirking nations.

"Hey! That was our plan too, don't steal him!" The rest shouted, glaring daggers at them.

They just grinned, "Too bad! Maybe next time if your lucky."

With that, they dragged England to a hotel and we all know what happens, leaving behind nations that burned with jealousy.

Huh, the whole world now has a crush on England.

Humans are either doom, or England is in trouble.

Not like the fan girls or the other nations care anyways.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N I Love you England! I also love all of my reviewers and readers. Thank you very much.

Review please!


End file.
